¿Por qué
by Noru Bondevik
Summary: Son tantos los "por que" que se encuentran andando por ahí. Y ¿Por que Alfred esta tan celoso de Arthur? simplemente po que cree y se admite por su interior...


¿Por qué cada vez que lo miraba se ruborizaba y quedaba como idiota? ¿Por qué no puede evitar molestarlo? ¿Por qué es tan infantil solo para llamar su atención?... Ahhh son tantos "Porque", que casi no tienen respuesta alguna. Esos ojos verdes esmeraldas lo atraían demasiado, su rubio y despeinado cabello le encantaba, su personalidad tsundere y por sobre todas las cosas… Esa persona le pertenecía, todo era de el, nombre y apellido, cuerpo y alma, todo lo que era Arthur Kirkland era propiedad de Alfred F. Jones.

Pero nunca se atrevió a decírselo y estaba empezando a cansarse de ver al idiota de Francis manosearlo y toquetearlo. Verlo discutir con España lo enfurecía, parecían un pareja de recién casados. En resumen, no quería que nadie se acercara a SU ingles. Para Estados Unidos, Inglaterra, Solo Inglaterra le pertenecía (Escocia, Gales e Irlanda del norte que se pudran, pensaba el americano, obviamente). Pero… ¿Por qué nunca se atrevió a decírselo? Es simple… ¿que hombre va y le dice a otro hombre "eres mío"?

Ese era el celoso caso de América.

¿Qué debía hacer primero? ¿Declararle su amor o ir al grano? Sinceramente no sabia cual opción elegir. Desde que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia el británico opto por "guardar silencio", pero se harto de ello.

Arthur idiota… - lo observaba desde su silla mientras Inglaterra daba inicio a la reunión de aliados.

Bien eso es todo…ya pueden irse-

Arthur idiota…- se había repetido constantemente en la cabeza, estaba desconectado del mundo y solo pensaba en esas dos palabras.

¿América?- resonó una voz conocida en su interior- ya te puedes ir a casa- esa voz era la de Inglaterra.

Estaban solos en la sala, quien diría que esa era la oportunidad perfecta para decirle todo lo que siente. Pero… se puso a pensar: "si me declaro lo mas probable es el ser rechazado" y "si me acepta me vera como siempre y no como amante". Ya no soportaba esa presión.

Hey!- lo sacude de un hombro tratando de despertarlo, por decirlo de esa manera.- Estados Unidos! Tengo que cerrar el lugar para que no entren los idiotas del eje!- lo sigue sacudiendo y de pronto…

Hermano… y-yo… te quiero mucho- al decir eso se encoje de hombros con un notable rubor en sus mejillas, además, ¿hermano? ¿Desde cuando llama hermano a Inglaterra? Simple, lo hizo para ponerlo nervioso y desestabilizarlo.- tu… ¿me quieres?- pone cara de perrito abandonado.

y-yo…- obviamente el ingles atraviesa una etapa de jock que lo había dejado completamente estático frente al estadounidense. ¿Por que tan de pronto ese estado emocional?

Inglaterra respóndeme…- unas lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos confirmándolo, estaba completamente triste y desesperado por saber cual era la respuesta.

Alfred se encontraba aun sentado en su silla con los hombros encogidos y la cabeza gacha. Trataba de ocultar su rostro con su cabello. Arthur se inclina y le da in fuerte abrazo reconfortante- idiota… s-sabes que siempre te querré- América se sujeta fuertemente a la ropa del menor y le devuelve el abrazo, sus lagrimas no paraban de brotar. Arthur trataba de tranquilizarlo frotando su mano en la cabeza del americano. Como cuando era pequeño.-Vamos? Veamos juntos la película que me regalaste- el americano decide romper aquel hermoso abrazo calido y lleno de amor, para levantarse de su silla.

Toma de una mano al ingles y le dice- Ok! A casa- el ingles suelta una sonrisa, sabiendo que había vuelo el América de siempre y va detrás del americano que lo arrastraba fuertemente sin soltarle la mano.

Al… y-ya me puedes soltar- ruborizado caminaba junto con el americano que trataba de no chocar miradas con el- todos nos están mirando- susurra desesperado, tratando de romper el agarre.

Mejor…- trata de limitarse a responder.

Mejor? ¡Que cosa "mejor"!- replica el ingles molesto. Ya se habían cruzado con más de diez países y lo peor de todo fue que los vio Francia, ahora seguro los molestará. Sus manos sudaban y estaba comenzándole a doler al ingles. Se le empezaba a resbalar al americano, así que toma la mano con más fuerza y sigue arrastrándolo.

Así comprenden que eres de Estados Unidos, Inglaterra…- ¡lo admitió! Finalmente lo admitió! Tardo siglos pero lo dijo, tardo demasiado en reunir el valor suficiente para hacer lo que acabo de hacer, se sentía aliviado, sin una roca menos en la espalda, ahora tan solo faltaba la respuesta por parte del ingles que estaba rojo como tomate de España.

Para Inglaterra, Alfred seguía siendo el mismo niño que cuido de pequeño. Le gusta tal y como es, daría todo por el. Por eso, cuando ve una lagrima que sale de los hermosos ojos azules de Estados Unidos, le rompe el corazón. Quiere estar con Alfred todo lo que le queda de vida, si es eso posible. Nunca había esperado esa declaración por parte de América. Un sentimiento de felicidad recorría su cuerpo y alma, era una felicidad extraña, le gustan los actos de celos que realiza el estadounidense y le gustaba admitir, por muy dentro suyo, que lo sigue amando hasta hoy en día.

Y de nadie más… idiota-

_-_Fin-

_By Noru Bondevik _


End file.
